


Table Football

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Silly Got7 Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Implied Relationships, M/M, Silly, if you squint you might see pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got7 went to a game arcade and played, or attempted to play, table football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Football

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is silly and usual logic and realities don't work here. (eg. The football table has no glass plane on top to further the plot.)

"Bambam, you have to take the handles properly!" Jackson screamed. "Back and forth before you kick!"

"I don't even see the ball." He said bored, just turning the handles round and round, making the small wooden soccer players do endless saltos mortale.

While Jackson was ~~screaming~~ teaching the basics to Bambam, on the other side of the soccer table Youngjae was also busy doing his best to explain to Jinyoung how to kick the miniature ball.

 

When Jackson and Youngjae had seen the foosball game in the arcade, they immediately went for a match. Jackson dragged Bambam into his team before he could defend himself or make a run for it. Yugyeom had whipped out his tutu and literally danced out of the whole affair. Youngjae threw his three remaining hyungs a pitiful look, which ended up being so effectively disarming that it broke and immobilized Jaebum. Jinyoung was the first of them to reassess his sanity and went forward in his dongsaeng-loving manner to help this cutie out of the dilemma. (Though it was debatable if Mark hadn't just fallen asleep with open eyes.) But alas, Jinyoung had never played this before and constantly missed the ball, not really getting the concept of this whole turning round affair.

"No, hyung, you have to turn it like this." Youngjae laid his hand over Jinyoung's to simulate the motion. Jaebum bristled at the sight. This could've been him standing there with Youngjae's hand in his and Youngjae drawing closer and Jaebum leaning in....

As Jaebum stood there daydreaming, he resembled Mark, who had now definitely fallen asleep standing and with both eyes open. The only difference was that Mark looked like a greek statue and Jaebum was grinning like high junkie seeing unicorns.

Jinyoung let the ball roll slowly and kicked it with the wooden man Nr. 8. (Eightie, he called him. He had fair hair and looked handsome.) He cheered when he got the ball to roll back. Slowly. Very slowly. Youngjae cheered with him to overtune Jackson's laughter (on his side Bambam was still unsure which goal was theirs) and told him to kick a bit stronger, with more swing. Jinyoung did just that. And flung the ball gracefully off the table and against Jaebum's head. 

"Oh my god Jaebum-hyung! Are you alright??!"

Jaebum didn't even know what happened when he got pulled out of his reverie (he was almost touching these cute pouty lips with his own!!!) by Youngjae's distressed screaming. Now that he mentioned it, there was some awful, stinging pain on his forehead. He touched where the ball had hit him and felt a small bump. Youngjae ran frantically towards him and pulled his head down to inspect it. Jaebum was sure the younger boy was saying something, but all he could hear was his heartbeat hammering in his ears. He was so close. And then he was not, as he let go of his face. But right after taking his hands off his head, he was grabbing his hand instead and dragged him out of the arcade.

Jinyoung watched them go. Then he turned to Mark. "Markiepooh." He said. With a start, Mark awoke, blinked a few times and moved next to Jinyoung, where Youngjae had left his place.

“Ha! You think you can win?! Bambam here just knows how to play this game and we’re going to make you eat your lunch!” Jackson boasted.

“No I’m not and I’m pretty sure that saying goes differently.” Bambam answered dryly.

They started their match and 10 minutes later, Mark had kicked all their asses without even any help from Jinyoung. Jackson, having a score difference of 20 goals, pouted, "This is no fun. Let's do something else."

They went further through the game arcade until they saw Yugyeom battling a small girl on the DDR to a Got7 song. Apparently, he was losing. (Jinyoung pulled out his phone and started filming. “For reference.“)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx for the support and the tutu.♡


End file.
